Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 21 - Sweet Heart Mouse's Flight/The Finale
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in The Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? * Cosmo: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! * Thaddius Vent: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … * All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever loses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! Off with her head! * Rabbir: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! * Sweet Heart Mouse: But- but I can’t stop now! * Rabbit: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Mister Sideshow Bob! What will I do? * Fryguy: Who are you? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! * Slappy Squirrel: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Bagheera: Awww! Still locked, you know. * Sweet Heart Mouse: But the Slappy Squirrel! I simply must get out! * Bagheera: Oh, but you are outside. * Sweet Heart Mouse: What? * Bagheera: See for yourself! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! * Slappy Squirrel: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Sweet Heart Mouse, wake up! Please wake up, Sweet Heart Mouse! Sweet Heart Mouse! Please wake up, Sweet Heart Mouse! Sweet Heart Mouse! Sweet Heart Mouse! Sweet Heart Mouse! * Amanda Woodward: Sweet Heart Mouse! Sweet Heart Mouse! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… * Amanda Woodward: Sweet Heart Mouse, what are you talking about? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, the Sideshow Bob said… * Amanda Woodward: Sideshow Bob? Oh, for goodness sake. Alice, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. * Chorus: Alice in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. * Narrator: That's all folks! Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts